From The Eyes Of An Amazon
by pepsimaxx
Summary: This adventure retells the adventure of the PC game, Diablo II : Lord Of Destruction from the Amazon's point of view. It retells as if you were playing as the amazon, save yourself from playing the game and read this!
1. Rogue Encampment

From The Eyes Of An Amazon

Pepsimaxx

NOTE: This is my FIRST ever Fan Fiction.

NOTE2: This is my first time EVER playing as an Amazon :-).

Chapter 1

The Rogue Encampment

----------------------------------------------

As I approached this strange land, I had sensed something, something familiar. As I was thinking about my previous adventures, a middle-aged, short man approached and greeted me. We talked a little while. He introduced himself as Warriv. I then introduced myself, "I am Gabrielle, Amazon, and I come here to rid your village of evil". He then warned me about getting lost, He said "It is easy to get lost in the Wilderness, after you have reached the Cairn Stones, continue through the caves". I began to start to trust Warriv more after he had warned me. It was as if that he wanted me to stay alive. But I didn't blame him; he wanted me to destroy the evil threatening his village.

I continued to walk around the Rogue Encampment. There were many new faces. I continued to walk North East and approached a blacksmith. The area had a few chickens, and some smithing equipment. One type of equipment I was able to see my reflection in. I saw my tall, masculine body. I shrugged as I looked at my long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. I didn't find myself pretty at all. But fighting isn't about pretty. So I still went and approached Charsi.

I introduced myself to the blacksmith. We exchanged names. She told me she was Charsi. She had also said that there were not so many adventurers around. She said that it was nice to finally see one. As I was talking to her, she seemed to eye my Javelin. She was very interested in it. I asked her about her shop, She had much equipment, Weapons, Armor anything the average Warrior could need. Caps, Helmets, Bardiches, Axes, Quilted Armor, Katars, Gloves, Arrows and Bolts! I could see me often seeing Charsi for the some-what poorly made Equipment. But still could be useful. I asked her about the gambling man on the other side of town, Gheed, She told me hes been around the world, all the sights that he's seen. I suddenly became interested.

I wandered slowpokeish around the village. I then walked past Gheed. I made eye contact and pictured him in the Desert and Jungle and it made me wish I could the same. As I started to walk again, Gheed started shouting, "Hey Lady, Would You Like To Buy Some, Brand Spankin' New Short Swords, Throwin' Knives, Hunter's Bow, Amulets, Rings Skull Caps, Hand Axe..." The more he talked the faster he went, But I then had to cut him off, I told him I'm not here to buy Overpriced Junk..." I knew he wasn't actually gambling, he was selling useless junk for high prices, but he had some kind of charm; that made me want to buy something. Maybe it was some kind of spell, or the tone of his voice. I was about to purchase an amulet, but then he asked for the gold, I then snapped out of it and decided not to buy anything. I couldn't believe what came over me. I got out of there as fast as I could.

I was just about at the town gates, as I was catching my breath, I noticed an elder witch in a purple robe. She gently greeted me; I felt a strange feeling of comfort around her. She then told me her name was Akara. I greeted her, then she had asked me if I could do her a small favour. She told me there was a place of great evil, known now as the Den of Evil. She had then told me of how monsters invaded it, and then soon asked me to rid of those evils. I graciously accepted.

I then proudly left town, thinking about my first quest, to rid ALL of the monsters from the Den of Evil, this could get a little rough I thought, But bravely, I went in search for the cave. As I entered the Blood Moor, I noticed few things. I concentrated on my path to the cave. As I began my search, it started to rain, things got a little wet, but the rain didn't bother me. I kept going. Somewhere along my path, I encountered Zombies, Quill Rat and Fallen. These guys were no sweat for me, I just had to raise my spear and strike. If they came in packs, after I have slain the first 2, the rest would be frightened and would fear to approach me. I collected much equipment and gold just by heading to the cave. I could not imagine what it would be like inside the Den of Evil.


	2. Den Of Evil

**Chapter 2**

The Den Of Evil

----------------------------------------------

On my way to the den, after fighting, I felt somewhat stronger; I had gained more fighting experience. I had also taught myself how to use a "Jab" skill. After not too long I found the Den of Evil. I examined the entrance to the cave. It seemed somewhat calm. Like at one point it had been a happy place. I pondered about this until the screaming and shrieking started from the monsters inside the cave. I approached nervously into the cave.

When I entered, I heard foul creatures about. I began to search the cave; any monsters I came across I just hacked and slashed my way through them. There were many foul beasts, plenty of the Fallen and their Shamans. The Shamans will resurrect the Fallen, to let me slay them again, but they are still an annoyance. I had then run into Zombies, and then, the fearful Gargantuan Beast. I had not known what to do when I approached it, but I still drew my spear, and used my Jab technique, after 2 uses of Jab, I had defeated him. I felt good about this accomplishment, but I had a feeling I would encounter many meaner, stronger demons and monsters.

After defeating a foul pack of Fallen and Fallen Shamans, I once again felt stronger. I had gained the ability to possibly do double damage when I hit a monster. I thought that would come in useful. As I continued to go South, I felt an awkward coldness. I saw a few Zombies; I charged at them and started killing them one by one. I then noticed a particular Zombie. He shouted at me "Diieeee Youu Wortthhlessss Amaazonnn." Is what I made out of it. With having no tongue, it was particularly hard to speak. He swung his cold enchanted arms at me and I swiftly leaped out of the way. I gave him many hits with my Javelin before he collapsed onto the slimy stone ground. I found on his corpse: Healing Potions, Gloves, A Javelin and some Gold. Not very much, but enough to get me some of Akara's goods.

After a lengthy time of being in the cave, I fought numerous Gargantuan Beasts and Fallen, but soon enough, I began to think that I defeated them all, I went back to the Encampment. I proudly approached Akara and told her of my accomplishments. The harshest thing came out of her lips. "You haven't defeated ALL of the monsters in the Den of Evil, go back, and Defeat them before you talk to me again, take responsibility of your tasks before you come boasting about them" She said this as she turned around mixing an Elixir of some sort.

I then went back to the Den of Evil. It didn't take me as long to find it this time. After I entered, I searched for hours, until I found one, one small, shrimpy little Fallen shivering in a corner. I saw it from far, I grabbed my Javelin, and shot it, Money Shot. I got it right through his head. I did not feel like retrieving my blood covered Javelin, So I grabbed another out of my quiver.

After completing that quest, I went and spoke with Akara. She congratulated me and gave me one skill of my choice to upgrade to. I chose to continue to upgrade my Jab technique. I assume this will become useful in the near future, when I am skilled enough. I will then be able to conquer even more foul beasts and demons, and possibly defeat even the boldest. Diablo. Then if that succeeds, then I can go out and find even more powerful monsters. If such a beast exists…


	3. Blood Raven

**Chapter 3**

Blood Raven  
----------------------------------------------

I felt more trusted when I walked around the town. People started to recognize me. The villagers and merchants would give me free things out of appreciation for clearing the Den of Evil. It wasn't anything spectacular, but still a nice gesture. I wasn't in it for the fame and glory. I wanted cold hard cash.

I began asking around to see if anyone had any jobs for me around the Rogue Encampment. Finally, I thought I'd turn to assassination. I was desperate. So I asked around again. One woman in particular, Kashya was interested. She told me about how Blood Raven used to be a sister of the Rogues. She told me how they were betrayed. Before she could even finish I said "I Accept". She graciously told me where Blood Raven rested, and to go prepared with many potions of healing. I went to Akara and asked for as much as I could buy with such little money. She handed me a potion and I gave her 30 gold. I thought she was ripping me off, but I was bound to make money fighting this monstrous woman.

When I left town, the townsfolk came and said "Good Bye!" and wished me Good Luck. I thanked them and went on a quest to find Blood Raven. I went through plains of Blood Moor to go through the Cold Plains and fight many monsters and demons to finally reach the Burial Grounds. I sensed sorrow amongst the area. As I entered, my goal was to kill Blood Raven. I couldn't leave unless I had completed the task. Plenty of Zombies approached me when I got further into the Burial Grounds. I became overwhelmed and began chugging back my potions like nothing when they started coming in packs of 15 and more. I began running off from a distance and throwing my very Javelins. I thought I was in over my head, but after numerous potions, I got enough Zombies down to be able to reach Blood Raven.

I approached the Cemetery Gates, there stood Blood Raven. Surrounded by more Zombies. As I got near, she shouted "JOIN MY ARMY OF THE UNDEAD!" and ran off. While she was running, she was shooting flaming arrows at me using her Bow. I dodged every arrow and finally caught up. I had her cornered; she wouldn't be able to live through this one. I raised my last Javelin and used my Jab skill. She shouted in pain as I stabbed her right through the heart. She then perished, as did all the frightening undead around the cemetery. She dropped a couple items of interest. Mostly gold. I returned to town and told Kashya of my accomplishments.

She thanked me and told me "I can hardly believe you've defeated Blood Raven!" She then thanked me again, and gave me a gift. A hired Mercenary I could bring along with me on my travels. A Rogue from the Camp. I much appreciated this. I hated to admit it, but I couldn't take the monsters I was facing. That Rogue, Blaise, was my new companion…


End file.
